propuesta a la Vongola
by akykuran
Summary: one shot de Venganza a la Vongola, se conocían desde hace un año, hoy por fin le pedirá matrimonio, lo lograra o su lado dame arruinara el dia


Era un día común para él desde hace un año, se levantaba en su nueva habitación en la mansión varia, entrenaba con Xanxus, salía alguna misión, para luego regresar a su habitación, cambiarse e ir a entrenar a su novia, sin embargo hoy era diferente hoy 14 de Febrero seria el día en que se armaría de valor y le pondría matrimonio

-uff…espero que todo salga bien-vestido con unos jeans negros, camisa blanca, corbata negra y un chaleco negro formal, todo ceñido a su cuerpo lo que hacía que sus músculos resaltaran, su cabellera castaña desafiando la gravedad y sus ojos naranjas dorados le daban un toque sexy misterioso, con su mejor actitud salió de la mansión varia hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba su novia, hasta que le propusiera ir a vivir con a varia

Todo iba bien en su escape de la misión varia hasta que lussuria lo intercepto a mitad de las escaleras –moooii Tsunayoshi-kun a donde te diriges tan guapo-

-shishishi acaso será a ver a la recién descubierta jefa Notte-Bell apareció para burlarse de el

-será que por fin te vas a poner los pantalones basura-Xanxus también se burlo de el

-voiiii ya era hora, chiquillo más te vale que no se trabe la lengua en el momento decisivo-

-oya, Tsunayoshi puedo ir y fotografiar el momento para venderlo en unos años más adelante-

-Tsunayoshi- sama usted puede no se acobarde-

-chicos gracias, les prometo que hoy volveré con una prometida-después de un tiempo de convivencia sabía que todos le daban ánimos a su manera, aunque les costó ahora eran una familia y le apoyarían en todo

* * *

_2 horas después_

Luego de salir de la mansión varia llego al hotel donde se hospedaba su novia, planeaba llevarla a Venecia y en una góndola pedirle matrimonió pero cada que quería hablar su teléfono o el de ella sonaba porque sus subordinados, amigos y enemigos se pusieron de acuerdo para que el Vongola no terminara la oración, siempre que llegaba al "te amo, y quisiera pedirte que te.."sonaba el maldito teléfono asi que harto con la situación, decidió que era hora de mandar todo al diablo, saco su teléfono-hola….si soy yo el décimo….me importa un comino….pásame a Xanxus…AHORA…Xanxus, necesito un favor…no he podio…maldita sea…siempre el estúpido teléfono no me deja…deja de búrlate…envía mi jet por mi…si,si…haste cargo…dile que fui a una misión a…no se me voy a México…no se…a perderme…con lo que me importa.. te lo encargo…gracias hermano-

-Tsu-kun, si tienes algo que hacer podemos posponer nuestra cita, si quieres-una hermosa mujer, de cabellera plateada, ojos verdes con un destello azul, y una piel que parecía porcelana, perecía una muñeca, de rasgos muy finos, labios rellenos rosas, pestañas largas, con un vestido Azul pastel que hacía que sus caderas y pecho demostraran porque la mujer era novia de aquel sujeto guapo ambos sacaban sonrojos y meradas de envidia de sus observadores

-no Aine, esta vez no…prepárate porque te secuestrare una semana-con una mirada decidida Tsuna saco el sonrojo de su pareja quien asintió con la cabeza y lo sigo

Después de que el jet llegar le indico las coordenadas de donde dirigirse y le dijo que lo buscara después de una semana y amablemente cofcoff amenazocofcof para que no abriera la boca de donde estaba escondido, cuando bajaron aine quedo maravillada era una pradera en medio de la nada, no tenían señal telefónica

Escondido entre las montañas una pradera hermosa donde solo había una pequeña cabaña de madera , no lo podía creer, Aine no cabía en sorpresa al parecer su novio ya conocía el lugar y la observaba con una mirada cariñosa al lado de las escaleras-ohh Tsu…tu lo preparaste todo, es hermoso-con una mirada brillante se abalanzo para abrazar al ser que amaba en todo el mundo

-todo es por ti Ai…mi diosa del amor, tenía planeado traerte en otra ocasión pero no los han impedido y resulto ser un buen día hoy no?-correspondiendo el abrazo ambos rieron y él le dio vueltas en el aire por la felicidad de estar juntos en tan bello lugar-bueno puede retirase vuelva en una semana no se preocupe Xanxus sabe que en caso de extrema emergencia donde estoy-

Ambos amantes entraron a la cabaña en cuanto el jet se alejó en el cielo todo era hermoso, la cabaña tenia do habitaciones, sala, cocina y comedor, todo le daba el aire hogareño, que necesitaban ambos, Aine recorrió todo el lugar como una niña pequeña en una dulcería, después llego al sofá donde se encontraba Tsuna y le abrazo por detrás-y bien cuál es la historia del lugar?-

-cielos que poco romántica eres…en una misión para negociar con el mayor narcotraficante de México, digamos que me perdí un poco de donde me dijeron que nos veríamos y termine aquí, la verdad no se en que aparte del mundo estamos y fue genial, más abajo hay un lado y si sigues el riachuelo ay una mini cascada de donde nace el agua, asi que compre esta parte y junto a Xanxus construimos la cabaña, tiene unas escaleras ocultas que te llevan a la segunda planta pero esa es la habitación de Xanxus-después de la explicación observo como su novia lo miro y le dijo

-entiendo que este es su refugio de hermanos para el estrés de Vongola…guao chicos…mira que construir esto tan hermoso ustedes dos solos hace que mi respeto por ustedes crezca, ahora llévame al lago-con una mirada de gatito lindo, suplico por ir a ver todo lo que él le había contado

-bien, pero cámbiate nadaremos ahí, de acuerdo-Tsuna sabía que si ella le pedía la luna y estrellas se las daría sin pensarlo dos veces no importa cuanto costara

Al llegar a su destino Aine enseguida se despojó de los shorts y playera que llevaba quedando en su bikini rosa, con un grito se lanzó al agua, Tsuna solo la observo feliz dejo unas cuantas cosas que llevaba en la orilla y en seguida se lanzó al agua, ambos disfrutaron de nadar y jugar en el agua al cabo de una hora salieron a la orilla donde Tsuna había preparado unas toallas para secarse

-oh por dios Tsuna hoy es el mejor día de mi vida-con una cara sonriente y sonrojada Aine le agradecía a Tsuna

Tsuna sintió su híper intuición indicándole que era el momento saco de su pantalón una caja negra de terciopelo se arrodillo en frente de Aine y dijo-hace un año que te conozco y desde entonces mi vida ha cambiado para bien, quiero pasar contigo el resto de mis Días, Aine Brianna Notte te casarías conmigo? , prometo quererte, protegerte y amarte por el resto de mis días, tal vez tengamos peleas y muchos obstáculos por superar pero sé que juntos pasaremos y triunfaremos en lo que la viada nos presente-con esta confesión abrió la caja para dejar ver un vello anillo de oro con un diamante en el

Aine llevo sus manos a su boca para callar un sollozo cuando Tsuna levanto sus ojos a ella en espera de una respuesta se arrojó a su labios y lo beso, y llorando dijo-si, si, si, no puedo imaginarme a alguien más para compartir mi vida-

La semana la pasaron entre juegos por el lago, el riachuelo, y las flores de la pradera, también entre besos y muestras de cariño, no pasaron a mas aunque estaban con las hormonas alborotadas llegaron al acuerdo de esperar hasta la noche de bodas, promesa que como todo un caballero Tsuna cumplió, regresaron a la mansión Varia como prometidos, todos los molestaron un poco sobre insinuaciones de lo que hicieron en la semana solos, pero también le dieron la bienvenida a Aine a la mansión varia hasta que encontrara a sus guardianes completos, paso un año entre el caos y felicidad en ese año había encontrado a sus guardianes y se había mudado a una mansión cercana a Vongola, donde nadie sospechara que vivía la jefa Notte, y después de un año celebraron su boda en 14 de febrero para conmemorar el día del amor, con su boda…quien diría que 3 años después se encontrara el día de su aniversario de boda en el hospital esperando a que su mujer dé a luz a su hijo, junto a sus amigos, famiglias aliadas y su tutor que era más como su padre esperando el nacimiento del heredero Vongola, sin duda su vida dio un giro inesperado cuando ese bebe llego a su casa anunciando que lo volvería un jefe de la mafia, conoció a sus amigos, dejo de ser un dame y conoció a la mujer de su vida, ahora el 14 de febrero de volvería un día muy especial, habiendo pasado las mejores cosas de su vida un 14 de febrero, desde que se armó de valor para proponer matrimonio, el día de su boda y ahora el nacimiento del fruto de su amor, con una sonrisa entro a la sala donde estaba su mujer para escuchar los gritos de sus hijos llorando junto al pecho de su madre.

 **Este One Shot es como un capítulo especial de Venganza al estilo Vongola…Tetsuna Hibari me dijo cuándo me uní a clan AFY, mas bien me pregunto si quería junto a otras hacer un One shot por el 14 de febrero y le dije si por qué no, y bueno me quede porque no enlazarlo con Venganza al estilo Vongola y darles un Spoiler de lo que pasara…feliz dia del amor y la amistad, les gusto espero sus jitomatazos o confeti**


End file.
